LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day P2/Transcript
(Slimer, Batty, Raynell and Popsicle are seen sitting on the beach together) Raynell: *Happy hum* Popsicle: So cool. Batty: Sure is Pop. Popsicle: *Smile* (Kane and Anne are seen crawling over with Slimer's slimeball) Kane: Mommy! Raynell: Hm? Kane: *Holds up the slime* Play with us! Raynell: Play? Kane: Yeah! Anne: Please mommy? Raynell: Well, okay! Kane and Anne: YAY!! (Raynell gets up and goes to join her kids) Raynell: Let's do this! Batty: *Smile* Popsicle: She seems like a good mother. Batty: That she does. I'm glad. Slimer: Her babies are also so cute! Popsicle: I know! Batty: I can tell they're gonna be just as energetic as her. Slimer: Yep! Batty: *Smirks* (Blaze is then seen stepping onto the balcony) Blaze: Sis! Popsicle: *Looks* Oh Blaze! You're home! Blaze: I got your ice cream! Popsicle: JACK POT!! (Popsicle gets up and starts running back to the mansion) Popsicle: Come on guys! Slimer: You sure? Popsicle: Yeah! Come on! Batty: Um, okay! (The 2 get up and run to the Mansion) Kane: Mommy? Where're your friends going? Raynell: I think Blaze has ice cream. Kane and Anne: ICE CREAM!!! (Kane and Anne climb onto Raynell's shoulders) Kane: Come on mommy! Ice cream! Raynell: Okay okay, let's go get some ice cream kids! Kane and Anne: YAY!!! (Raynell follows after the group before it cuts to the group eating ice cream together) Popsicle: MMMM!!! Kane: So GOOD!! Blaze: You all are lucky I brought so much. Pop usually doesn't like having just one tub. Popsicle: Damn right! I'd eat a WHOLE store's worth of Ice Cream if I could! ???: A whole store??? (Everyone looks to Grey) Raynell: Hi Grey! Popsicle: AH!! (Popsicle almost falls from her seat before she saves herself and sits up smiling) Popsicle: H-Hi Grey! Grey: Sup! (Grey goes over and joins the group) Grey: Mind if I have some? Popsicle: N-Not at all! P-Please have some! Grey: Thanks! (Grey takes some ice cream for himself) Popsicle: *Nervous sweating*.... (Raynell takes notice) Raynell: You okay Pop? Popsicle: W-What- OH! Y-Yeah I'm cool! I'm totally cool! Raynell: You sure? Popsicle: Y-Yeah! It just got a little warm was all. Raynell:....Well. Okay then. Popsicle: *Smile* Grey: Man, I'd offer mom some of this if she was awake. Slimer: She's still asleep? Grey: Yep. Slimer: Hm. Grey: Hey, Zulu said she could have candy too remember? Raynell: He did? Grey: *Nod* Raynell: Oh so THAT'S why the bowl was empty this morning! Grey: Yeah. She finished it off. Raynell: Good thing Erin stepped out for now. Slimer: Where did she go? Raynell: *Shrugs* Not sure. But she'll be back later. Slimer: Right. Batty: Hasn't even been a full year and I still can't believe she and Jack are married. Grey: I can believe it. Grandma and Grandpa have been in love since the day I was born. Oh man that wedding though. I never saw mom cry so much. Batty: Me neither. Grey: Still, I'm glad their finally married now. Slimer: Now we just gotta wait and see for when Alex decides to propose to Jessica. Grey: That might take time. Alex isn't exactly ready for that yet I don't think. Slimer: But it's been four years! Grey: This is Alex we're talking about. He may be getting better at the romance game, but I don't think he sees himself as ready for marriage. Slimer: Hm, right. Popsicle: W-Well uhh, how about we relax on the romance talk for a bit? We've got ice cream to enjoy! Blaze: Yeah sounds good. (The group continues to eat they're ice cream) Raynell:...... (Raynell stares at Popsicle and Grey with suspicion) Raynell: Hmm.... Grey: Man, this stuff is great! Popsicle: S-Sure is! Slimer: Hey think we should save some of this for Erin? Grey; Oh that's a good idea! I'll go put some in the fridge. (Grey runs off with some ice cream. Popsicle watches him) Popsicle: *Sighs happily* Raynell: Popsicle. Popsicle: Hm? Raynell: Can I talk to you? In private? Popsicle: Um... S-Sure? (Raynell and Popsicle leave the room and head to another) Popsicle: So what's up? Raynell: *Smile* Popsicle: What? Raynell: I know what's going on here. Popsicle: Huh? Raynell: Come on. Tell me. Popsicle: Tell you what? Raynell: Oh don't pretend you don't know. Popsicle: I'm... Not pretending. What are you talking about? Raynell: Okay. Let me spell it for you: ….. Grey. Popsicle: !! Raynell *Smile* You like him don't you? Popsicle: W-What?? O-Of course not! We're just friends! Raynell: Oh you can't fool me Poppy. I'm an expert on love. I've invented love stories for almost everyone of our friends. Popsicle: I-I-I'm telling you its not true! Raynell: Poppy. (Raynell puts her hand on Popsicle's shoulder) Raynell: I've been in the same situation as you with Zulu. Popsicle: Huh? Raynell: I was scared out of my mind to tell Zulu how I felt. I didn't know if he would like me either. Popsicle: R-Really? Raynell: Yeah. Popsicle:.... Raynell: Look, you can take it easy knowing your secret's safe with me. Popsicle:....Thanks Raynell. Raynell: Don't mention it. Just talk to him about it when you're ready. Popsicle: Okay. Raynell: Good. Now let's go back out there! Popsicle: Sounds good. (The two leave the room) Raynell: *Smile* (Kane and Anne are seen playing with Slimer's slime) Anne: *Giggle* Kane: Bouncy! Raynell: Hey kiddos! Kane: Hi mommy! Anne: We got more slime! Raynell: You do? Kane: Yeah! Slimy gave it to us! Popsicle: Awww! Raynell: That's nice of you Slimy! Slimer: I figured they'd want more than just the one slimeball. Anne: Thanks Slimy! Kane: Yeah thanks! Slimer: Don't mention it kids! Raynell: Try not to poke at it too much though kids. Kane: Okay! Anne: Wait what? Raynell: Don't poke it Anne. Anne: Poke it? Raynell: Yeah. Don't do that. Anne:.... (Anne looks at the slime confused before she shrugs) Anne: Okay. I'll be careful mommy! Raynell: Good. Slimer: Phew. Batty: So, what were you two talking about? Popsicle: Nothing much. Raynell: Just girl things! Batty: Ooooh. Popsicle: Y-Yeah. Slimer: Oooh girl things? Blaze: *Annoyed groan* Grey: Chill out Slimy. Slimer: O-Oh, sorry. Popsicle:... (Slimer looks down sad before Kane and Anne land on her lap) Slimer: Hm? Anne: Hi! Slimer: Oh, hey kids... Kane: Hey don't be sad! Anne: Be happy! Like us! Slimer: Huh? Anne: Yeah! Slimer: Look kids, it's okay. Don't worry about me. Kane: What? Slimer:.... Anne: Hm... (Raynell then looks at Anne) Raynell: *Whisper* Anne. Anne: Yeah? Raynell: *Whisper* Poke the slime. Anne: *Gasp* Okay! Slimer: Hm? (Anne pokes her slime ball) Slimer: !! (Slimer giggles a bit) Anne: Huh? Kane: What? Anne: She laughed! Kane: At what? Did you tell a joke or something? Anne: No! I poked the slime! Kane: Wha-?? (Kane looks at Slimer) Kane:.....*Pokes the slime* (Slimer giggles again) Kane: !! Whoa! Slimer: Oh no... Anne and Kane:..... POKE THE SLIME!!! (The two infants start poking the slime) Slimer: !! *Giggling* Raynell: There she goes. Popsicle: Huh?? Slimer: Kids! Kids wait stop it please! *Giggling* Popsicle: Uhhhh.... Raynell: What is it Poppy? Popsicle: I am SO confused. Raynell: Remember how we said to be careful with the slime? Popsicle: Yeah? Raynell: This is why. Batty: Slimer can feel her slime, even if its not on her. And she's ticklish. Popsicle: Really??? (Popsicle looks at Slimer) Popsicle: I just figured her being made out of slime meant she couldn't feel any pain or stuff like that! Raynell: Oh she can still feel stuff. It just takes a lot to hurt her. Blaze: Hmph. Popsicle: Oh wow, that's kinda cool! Raynell: Yeah. I can't tell you how many times that was useful while trying to get away from her. Popsicle: I'd imagine so! Though it does seem like a weird weakness. Slimer: *Laughing* Ray-Ray! P-Please make the kids stop! Kane: Poke poke! Anne: *Giggles* Fun! Raynell: Okay kids, calm down. Anne: Awww! Kane: Okay... (The two stop poking the slime) Slimer: *Sighs with relief* Thank you. Raynell: *Smile* (The front door is then heard opening before Erin enters the house) Erin: I'm home! Slimer: *Gasp* ERIN!! Raynell: Erin! Grey: Hey Grandma! Erin: Hey guys! (Suddenly Slimer is seen hugging Erin) Erin: Whoa! Good to see you to Slimy. Slimer: I missed you! Erin: Missed me? Slimer: Yeah! Erin: I was only out for like a few hours. Slimer: Still, I missed you! Erin: *Sigh* Oh Slimy, you never change. Slimer: *Smile* (Jack then walks out) Jack: I keep telling you Erin, she only likes you for the abs. Slimer: HEY! I do not! ……… Okay maybe a little bit. Jack: Told ya. Erin: Aw come on Jack, cut her some slack. Jack: Hey I wasn't being mean about it. *Smirk* Just saying. Erin: Oh you. (Jack walks over to Erin and the two kiss) Batty: Awww! Grey: Oh hey Erin! I saved you some ice cream! Erin: What flavor? Grey: Vanilla! Erin: Ooh yes! Popsicle: You like vanilla too? Erin: Well strawberry's my preference, but vanilla's probably my second most favorite out there! Popsicle: Cool! Grey: I'll go get it! (Grey goes to get Erin's ice cream as they all sit at the table together) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs